1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headrests with side supports and more particularly pertains to restraining the head of a seated person against lateral movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seating supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, seating supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restraining undesired movements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of head rests and arm rests. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,958 to Krein discloses a pivotable arm rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,913 to Speigelhoff discloses an arm rest movable on parallel linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,864 to Hill and 4,807,935 to King disclose arm rests pivotable to one of a plurality of angular orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,413 to Hatta discloses a head rest positionable between plural orientations.
In this respect, the headrest with side supports according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of restraining the head of a seated person against lateral movement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved headrest with side supports which can be used for restraining the head of a seated person against lateral movement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.